The instant invention relates generally to image casting apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a projection device which provides a mechanism for projecting an illuminated image from an insertable slide onto a viewing surface.
There are available various conventional casting apparatuses which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.